villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Felix O'Neel
Felix O'Neel is the main protagonist of Expelled. He is portrayed by Cameron Dallas. History Felix was a slacker who attended in Eastwood High School. He got his personality and skills from his older brother, Ben O'Neel, who was so much worse than him that he ended up transferred to a boarding school in Montana. After pulling various pranks at school, Felix gets expelled and is determined to prevent his parents from finding out. He pulls the fire alarm to distract the school principal, Mr. Gary Truman, from calling his parents. This buys him enough time to race home and intercept the phone call on his computer impersonate his mother's voice. He spends the next few days relaxing at home and pretending to leave and come back from school every day. He also orders a pizza and develops a crush on the pizza delivery girl, Katie. When it's report card day at Eastwood, Felix makes a deal with his ex-girlfriend that if he helps her win class president, she will forge a report. They plan on Vanessa's competitor with a memory chip with an election video about. But when Mr. Truman catches them and destroys the chip, Felix is forced to perform the video in person by sneaking into the janitor's closet and going live to the school in a mascot helmet to hide his identity. He is nearly caught by Mr. Truman but manages to escape. However, Vanesa double-crosses Felix by writing a report with straight Fs to teach him a lesson. Felix and his best friend Danny sneak into the school to change Felix's report card to straight As. They succeed, but Felix is caught by Mr. Truman and sent to prison while Danny manages to escape. Ben, who has snuck out of boarding school by hiding in a shipping create which he mailed to the O'Neel's house (Felix actually walked past it at one point in the film), finds out of Felix's arrest and bails him out by disguising himself as their dad. Felix helps Ben hide in the attic for the next few days and Ben in return helps Felix preserve the secret of his expulsion. When Felix's mom has scheduled a meeting with one of Felix's teachers, Felix hires a janitor to impersonate his teacher but this backfires when Ben accidentally tranquilizes the decoy. Ben fixes his mistake by tranquing the real teacher but is caught and sent back to Montana. Felix finally realizes at this point that he can't lie to his parents forever and is ready to accept the consequences of his actions. But when he runs into Katie again and tells her his story, she advises him to get re-enrolled to Eastwood so that he won't have to lie anymore. She then takes him to the roof of the school and shows him through the window Mr. Truman bamboozling illegal money from the school and playing on his computer during work hours. Together with Danny, they blackmail Mr. Turman to re-enroll Felix and Felix changes his ways and becomes a much nicer, giving up his old pranking habits and ready to start learning seriously. He also starts dating Katie. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cowards Category:Forgers Category:Criminals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Outcast Category:Redeemed Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of a Hero